Mary Leap
by CaptainCrash
Summary: Holly Beckett-Mary-Sue has an accident during a routine science experiment and is flung from the world of perfection into the land of Fan-Fiction. While jumping from genre to genre, Holly must try and find away home.
1. Default Chapter

**__**

Accidentally In Love

Once upon a time, in the land of Mary-Sue… Holly Beckett-Mary-Sue has an accident during a routine science experiment and is flung from the world of perfection into the land of Fan-Fiction. While jumping from genre to genre, Holly must try and find away home before the stories become repetitive, monotonous and down right boring. This would cause the ratings to plummet and the plug pulled on this capper through many-a-spoof and Holly would be stuck… FOREVER.

A/N: I do not own anything... My therapist just suggested that this might stop my addiction to all things Sue! It's an improvement, believe me- I used to be one! Lol Enjoy, please don't be offended.

-------------

Justine Grape-Mary-Sue's convertible BMW was on auto-pilot across the deserted dusty road, enabling her to concentrate on perfecting her award-winning smile. Perfect teeth and a nose that was flawless. Her glasses were not geeky, despite the real-life connotations and name-calling. It just so happens that the writer wears glasses and would like bi-spectacle people to be "cool".

Justine, the long-legged brunette, top of her year at Saint Clarice Mary-Sue High, was on her way to meet the mayor of Sue City on the idea about releasing men back into the wild when a purple glow upon the horizon reflected upon the lens of her glasses causing her to smudge her nail varnish.

The next moment, the comm. Pad signalled an incoming message from her science base over where the glow was emitting. Coincidence? Justine would probably think so if she knew the meaning of the word or its meaning within the plot.

Justine did not like to think like that, she hated the idea that a plot could revolve around a purple haze rather than a Sue.

"Justine Grape-Mary-Sue here." Justine informed brightly as she pressed the big round answer button. It seemed that many an accident was cause by Sue's who were unable to locate the answer button, or even determine the source of the incoming beacon and therefore this latest model was pasted with giant buttons.

"Justine Grape-Mary-Sue sorry to disturb you but it's Holly Beckett-Mary-Sue. Her new Prada shoe broke in the grating and she fell into that thingy that you and her were working on- and urm-"

"-What's the problem Keria Grebo-Trest-Mary-Sue the third?" Justine watched the blonde woman's eyes glaze over and threaten to tear. She stopped almost as suddenly, perhaps it was the mascara she was wearing. Although it gave Keria killer lashes the first sign of moisture resulted in the not so glamorous panda eyes.

"While trying to get her out, erm, Trisha Mary-Sue-Kent-Mary-Sue was distracted by one of the buttons and well, we don't know what's happening but Holly's clothes are extremely drab." Too late, water fluttered down from Keria's eyes and covered her face with black glop.

"I'll be right there." Justine fumed as she transferred the car to autopilot. She didn't have a permit to drive ever since she killed a rare breed of male as he was trying to cross the road. Since that incident all males had been kept in captivity under a special breeding programme. If she was caught driving manually she would loose her members pass into the man-zoo and would loose the choice of the top ten studs. Brad Pitt was too much of a sacrifice.

Riddled with guilt from running over the rare male, Justine decided to complete a highly complex science degree in two weeks, which, by-god she did, and she set about creating a time-travel device which would allow the Mary-Sue civilisation to go about repopulating Sue-City with desirable men. Including those rare ones killed by drooling.

Now, Holly Beckett-Mary-Sue had gotten herself trapped inside the time-travel phone box without authorisation and the programme had been started without the proper tests or experiments. The truth was Justine didn't know where Holly would end up, Or even if she would be able to get home.

Stepping into the compound, the light seemed much brighter. This was one thing she had not predicted. Perhaps it had been a bad idea to re-paint the scrapped phone box with illegal paint that was banned because of its harmful chemicals. But it did make the device funky and could be an accessory for almost any outfit.

Who ever heard of dangerous accessories?

"Holly!" Justine rattled the phone boxes doors. No use. Holly's Parda heel had jammed the door shut. Looking up, Justine felt feint. Holly's make-up had been removed and she was now wearing velvet. It was totally last season. "What have I done to you?"

"It's not your fault Justine." Holly attempted to remove her heels from the door once more… hang on, they weren't hers.

"-They're mine!" Justine howled. "It's your own bloody fault. They make your ankles look fat. And you've broken them. Do you realise-" Justine began to shout at her friend as the light turned from a purple to a deep red. There was no saving her now.

"-Just find a way to get me home-" And with that last request Holly was gone, to be forgotten five minutes later when the memory cycle of a Sue began again.

----------

Holly's head buzzed as she landed sprawled on the cold floor of a space ship's cargo bay, her hand clutched to her forehead. She looked down at her tangled body. A black jump-suit, thankfully it showed of her sculptured body perfectly, even if the colour wasn't great.

She picked herself up from the floor. Her walk was different, mainly because she was not used to flats. She had been born in heels. Time to find out where she was, Holly began walking.

Crate after crate of dull red metal. When would she find one bright enough to see her reflection? She could not go meeting people if her make-up was not perfect.

There, over by the door was a shiny black console. Her reflection must be distorted because that was not her staring back. Or was it just her memory playing tricks, because she could have sworn she didn't have long red hair. And she was certain the spots running down either of her face and down beneath the top of her jump-suit weren't hers.

"Can you please step away from the console!" it wasn't a request. The cargo bay doors had opened with a hiss and what appeared to be a security crew had stepped inside. Weapons pointed at poor Holly's face. "Why are you wearing a Starfleet uniform?" The dark skinned man with pointy ears mono-toned.

"Er….." Holly had no idea. She didn't even know where she was, there because of a writer's whim.

"There is no telaxian registered as a member of this crew." The man stated blandly.

"I've just come aboard." Holly explained flippantly, hoping a little flirtation could win the situation.

"That much is obvious." He allowed two men to move to either side of the traumatised Holly.

"From my home-world; I've been assigned to your vessel." Holly suggested hesitantly.

"Extremely unlikely."

"And why is that?" Holly asked, gaining a little of her confidence.

"Because we are seventy light-years away from home; there is no way a Mary-Sue character can spontaneously appear unless you are a species of the delta quadrant which you're clearly not."

"Oh boy!" Holly exclaimed wondering how she could get out of the pickle she was in.


	2. Two plus Two Equals The Speed Of Light?

**_Oh, Boy_**

"Oh boy oh boy oh boy oh boy." Holly muttered under her breath as she was placed in a chair and informed that she had to await the arrival of Captain Katherine Janeway of the star ship Voyager.

Apparently the Captain was on an away mission at the precise moment, even though Starfleet regulations stated that the Captain should not be a member of an away party of an unknown planet. However this particular Captain was taking precautions; she had taken along an unknown and completely dispensable Crewman who didn't actually have a name. If the away team faced any danger, Crewman number 76 would sacrifice himself.

"Oh boy oh boy oh-"

"And there seems to be loads to pick from." A familiar voice disturbed her muttering. Standing behind Holly was Justine, a data pad in hand. Holly jumped up to hug her friend and college, only to find her self falling right through Justine and landing on her face. Justine informed Holly that she was a projection from home. After twenty minutes of explaining through diagrams and children's books Holly finally understood.

"Why the hell am I here Justine?" Holly hissed as she scooped herself from the grey floor.. "More to the point why are you here instead of helping me get home?!"

"I am helping you get home." Justine replied instantly. "Think of the universe of fiction as a slinky." Justine produced a multi-coloured plastic spring from thin air.

"Ooooooo, pretty." Holly became transfixed on the plastic, causing her once again to fall right through Justine. "Ok, I'm listening."

"When you used the travelling device this is what happened." Justine threw the slinky to the floor. It instantly tangled into a giant ball. "Now all the genres overlap and I believe you are leaping between them."

"Leap?!" Holly exclaimed. "I don't leap, leaping does not sound grace full."

"You wanna get home or not?" Justine snapped. "For all we know you could leap straight back home from here... Once-" Justine looked upset.

"Once?" Holly prompted. Justine wouldn't answer. "What do I have to do?"

"You've replaced some writer's Sue. We don't know which one though. Keria is looking through the Fan Fiction database right now."

"And how will that help?" Holly sat down. What was starting out as a great day had turned completely sour in a matter of hours. She was now missing her meeting to talk with Chancellor Baby-Mary-Sue about adopting a man.

"Because the reason you are here is to fix this Sue-fic. What ever happened, this story didn't reach it's end. Maybe the writer got board. Maybe she fell in love with another character and started a new one or worse still; maybe the plot was so dire it was flamed with the coals from hell. But Holly, listen carefully now; if you don't get the guy before this story ceases to exist. YOU cease to exist and we can't get you home."

"So who's the guy?" Holly hoped it wasn't the security office. It would be hard to make a guy love her if he couldn't love himself.

"We don't know. We don't know what story you've fallen into yet. All we know is-" Justine was cut off by the hissing of the opening doors. "Got to go."

"Wait! All you know is what?" Holly shouted after a fading purple haze.

"Ensign. I am Captain Katherine Janeway of USS Voyager." The woman with bobbed brown hair spoke as she seated herself opposite Holly.

"Ensign?" She repeated, her eyes boring into Holly.

"Who, me?" Holly countered. The Captain looked back at her blankly. "Sorry, er... Captain."

"Ensign, I must apologise on behalf of my Chief of Security. He was not aware you were joining us."

"What? He told me I couldn't possibly be here. That you are lost, 70,000 light years from home. How long exactly is a light year?" Holly questioned brightly.

"Ensign, if you don't know that you should not be wearing that uniform." The Captain informed her heatedly.

"Does that mean you don't know either?!" Holly leaned forward, her forearms resting on her legs.

"Yes." Katherine Janeway replied, readjusting her position in the chair.

"Yes that you know how long a light year is, or yes that you don't know either?" Holly questioned the blushing Captain.

"Yes, I know!" She straightened her jacket.

"Then how long is a light year?" Holly questioned again. Captain Janeway looked furious, none of her crew would dare speak to her like that.

"You did not ask to speak freely Ensign."

"May I speak freely Captain?"

"Yes Ensign?"

"How long is a light year?"

The Captain babbled incoherently.

"What?"

"Look, I don't know how long a light year is. Please stop asking."

"Ok." Holly twiddled with her thumbs while she thought of something to say. "What am I doing here?"

"We transported you from the Alpha Quadrant to help us on our journey home." Captain Janeway explained but something didn't seem right.

Holly had a brain-wave; "Why didn't you just use the transport to get you all home?"

"Because…." Once again the Captain had become stuck. "Because, the transport that is on an incoming low band, undercurrent delta-wave frequency that disburses once in every high orbit polar ion charge when Voyager acts as a high level gamma heat transference conductor between this systems sun and the planet we transported you to."

"You just said a load of stuff I didn't understand." Holly sat back in the deep chair.

"We couldn't use it to get home. Ensign, you've been brought here to see what you can do to the transport on the planet, you have very little time because the moment we arrived the device began to degrade. You have about forty-eight hours before it malfunctions forever and you have to go home."

"How come I can get home and you can't?"

"Because you are only contracted for the next forty-eight hours. After that we continue on our seventy year mission, wasting time on futile attempts of getting home because otherwise this would be an extremely dull show."

"But if I can get home, so can you?"

"Yes, you succeed and you will get through, but one of our crew will spill a drink on the consol and the planet explodes, we went through all of this on the planet Ensign, Don't you remember any of this?"

"No. I'm sorry."

"It's all right Ensign." The Captains features softened and she pressed a button on the table.

"Janeway to Chakotay."

"Chakotay here."

"Would you like to take our new crew member to the sickbay, Janeway Out." She pressed the button once more. "We will find out what has gone wrong. We don't go an episode without the hope of going home being dashed." Janeway stood and led holly to the door. The door opened once again, and there stood an Adonis. Black hair etched with grey, a tattoo above his left eye. Those lips. Thick and kissable… _maybe if I just went over and kissed him-_

This was wrong. A Mary-Sue didn't fall in love, a Mary-Sue lived out her writer's fantasies and dreams, not her own. Mainly because she didn't have any.

"Ah Chakotay." Janeway greeted enthusiastically. Holly turned green, it must not be him that she was to woo. "Escort Ensign Crash to the sick bay please. It appears she is showing some side affects to the transportation. She seems a little dim considering the praises everyone in Starfleet have been singing about her. She'll be after my job next."

"I am still here you know." Holly broke out of the trance the Commander had put her under.

"See; completely delusional." Janeway gripped Holly's shoulder tightly, then patted her so hard that she was certain it would bruise. Holly took one step further and the sex-on-legs gripped her arm to support her.

_Hmmmmm. If I pretend to feint, will he carry me in those big strong arms of his? _Holly's thoughts preceded her fake fall. Eyes closed she could feel the man's warm hands float over her body.

Then

"Two to beam directly to sickbay."

_Damn the Sci-Fi genre. If I was in a good gothic novel I'd have been scooped to hospital about now. Yea, sure… I'd have been at risk of dying from infection, but at least I'd have been scooped._

"Please state the nature of the medical em-" The lifeless doctor droned as Holly felt herself materialise on a cool steel bed. Her eyes snapped open and Chakotay's head was hovering above her, along with the head of a balding man.

"-Look. I'm fine, I've just lost my memory that's all." Holly eased herself up on the bed.

"So you're a doctor are you?" The doctor inquired sharply. Holly faltered. "Well are you? Can you treat yourself? Have you got a Phd? Nooooooo you haven't," The doctor swayed melodramatically. "It's just that he's a hologramme. You seem to think because your real makes you smarter. Well, I'll tell you missy." He waved the tricorder under her nose. "I have the brains of every single earth doctor stored in my data-files; I do know how to waste money, run every single test and still not know what's wrong with you. They only teach that at doctors and nurses school you know."

"Just run the tests Doctor." Chakotay ordered. As soon as the Doctor was out of ear-shot Chakotay lowered himself to whisper in Holly's ear. "Sorry about him; there's a virus in his programme." Holly blushed and giggled profoundly. Emotions that were new to her run through ever vein of her body.

There eyes met.

"We shouldn't do this." He whispered. "I'm a superior office; it's against regulations." As soon as he had uttered the words, his lips lowered onto he-

"Commander." The Doctor shouted from his office. "Can I have a word with you please."

"Be right back." He smiled widely at Holly, straightened his jacket and walked out of sight.

"My my, you do work fast. The writer doesn't even get that close for another six- no sixteen chapters." Justine had reappeared the second Chakotay had left. Holly had once again become distracted by her reflection. "Unfortunately, people stopped reading after the next two." She pressed a few buttons on the data pad and spoke. "You need to kiss him to leap."

"Shouldn't be too hard I got close enough just then." Holly smiled. She was glad it was him.

"You're a Sue?!" Chakotay came storming out, furious.

"You were saying?" Justine muttered. "Tell him that you had an illness as a child that made you this way-"

"We've already covered that in Series One!" The Doctor addressed a deer-in-headlights Justine.

"You can see me?" Justine asked. "You can actually see me?"

"Nooooo, I'm hearing voices!" The Doctor replied sarcastically. "Course I can see you. Where the hell did you come from?"

"Who are you talking to Doctor?" Chakotay asked, being the only person in sickbay who could not see Justine.

"That extremely gorgeous hologramme that is standing next to Ensign Crash."

"Why thank yo-" Justine began before Chakotay cut him off.

"Okay. Well, I'm just going to go over here and play around with your programme." Chakotay backed away slowly.

"Go help him… According to the data files you're an engineer." Justine explained, her eyes firmly fixed on the Doctor. "So, I'm extremely sexy and drop dead gorgeous….."

Holly, or as everyone kept calling her; Ensign Crash, hobbled over to Chakotay. Apparently her "fake" collapse had actually turned into a real injury. Go figure.

"Can I help? I'm an engineer." Holly asked.

"Your wearing red." Chakotay informed her.

"You want me to go get changed?"

"No, it's just Engineers wear gold!"

"I'm special."

He exhaled. "Typical Sue."

"Just let me help Chika- er- Cahto- coathook? Chipbutty- Forget it. Just let me help Commander." Hw stepped aside. "Right. Okay, now… We'll just press this button here- then this one," Nothing had happened. "Followed by this…." Everything happened in slow motion……

"Nnnnnooooooo!"

"…..One." Holly smiled. "What?"

"Emergency medical Hologramme deleted." The computer announced.

"Woops." Holly giggled.

"Woops?! You've just deleted our only medical officer."

"Well, you were distracting me. You were being so sexy and macho; I was nervous." Holly hoped the face he was seeing could pout well.

"Nervous?" Chakotay's hands reached for her neck.

"Tell him that you're a doctor." Justine suggested.

"Are you crazy; I've just told him I'm an engineer!!" Holly hissed so only Justine could hear.

"Just do it. Ensign tell him that she's one in chapter twenty anyway." Justine argued. "Remember the Sue-Ellen, Holly, and the Mary-Poppins; Practically perfect-"

"-Perfect I everyway, I know." Holly nodded. "Chakotay, don't worry I've done you a favour. I'm a doctor."

"So why the hell are you wearing red?" Chakotay.

"Because it goes with my complexion?" Holly suggested.

"Janeway to Commander Chakotay" His comm badge was speaking just like the Captain.

"Chakotay here."

"Have you finished in sickbay; Ensign Harry Kim has gone missing again."

"Again?! Where is he this time?" Chakotay groaned, it wasn't an episode if the young boy wasn't getting lost in some cavern or holo-deck programme.

"I'll be right there, Chakotay out."

The doors opened and in stepped a tall blonde with perfect perky breasts, scultured hips, a skin tight uniform and bee-stung lips.

"Seven?" Chakotay questioned. Holly turned to Justine for some guidance to find her very pale and sickly looking.

"She's a Sue. A very powerful Sue." Justine trembled.

What do you think?


	3. The Face Off

Mary Leap- The face off

Star date, errrr 200208 mark 5 to midnight

After four years frozen in a Writer's block, punishment it seems for allowing my imagination to rot instead of the apple cider and chicken kebabs; I, Captain Crash, am back to save Holly from her fate. Holly, despite her four-year exile will be pulled from the Fan Fiction heaven in the sky and given a new lease of life.

Previously on Mary Leap…. Press back lazy, you want me wasting time recapping when I could be creating an exciting action sequence?!

While four years have been and gone, for Holly, thankfully merely two hours have passed; one hour for every reader who accessed the story in the last four years. However, Holly's alter ego; Ensign Crash has caused much havoc in this time (mostly the idea I had four years ago that never made it to press!) and faced off the most powerful Sue of all time; Seven of Nine.

Chakotay and Holly were waiting outside the closed door of the Captain's office and had been for the last half and hour. Holly's arms were folded across her chest while Chakotay rested upon the wall, clearly upset.

"Just for the record, I hate you!" He uttered forcefully between sobs.

"I can do better than that; I despise you!!!" Holly huffed, "You over styled ornament. You two deserve each other. FAKE"

"They've started again Tuvok!" Lieutenant Paris shouted, throwing his head down onto his controls sending them jerking off light years in wrong direction.

"How do you think I feel; I have sensitive hearing AND I'm closer to them?" He retorted, lifting his eyebrow above his hairline in the process.

"Now, that certainly isn't a sentence that should come from your mouth! You don't feel, you're Vulcan. Plus it's laced with sarcasm that I commend you for. I therefore suggest you've been taken over by some alien that will no doubt try and hump Ensign Kim at some point in the next hour, however I am going to ignore it as, one; you might be a little more entertaining like this and two; you have the power to over ride that god damned door."

"Suggestion noted Lieutenant." Tuvok intoned more to his usual character and released the Captain's door, hoping she was not once again reading _Lost in the Delta Quadrent for Dummies_, his ears would pay the price if he'd embarrassed her once again.

The room was dark when they entered, and there seemed to be no sign of the Captain, however her high backed chair was facing away from them and seemed to hold no sign of life.

"If she's no longer on the ship, does that make you Captain?" Holly asked and they approached the desk assuming that if Janeway was there, she would protest at this conversation. "I wonder how many people I would have to kill before I was Captain?!"

"What seeing as you're so good at it!" Chakotay spun the chair around to find the Captain sat, frozen to the spot.

"What?! I haven't killed anyone you baby-faced goblin." Holly shouted, both oblivious to the Captain's plight.

"The Doctor, and you showed no remorse when you deleted him." Chakotay ignored the desperation in Janeway's eyes in order to continue his fight with Holly.

"He wasn't real, besides his bed side manner was dire. I did you a favour; gave you a reason to keep me here instead of throw me back after the end of the 48 hour contract!"

"As if we'll keep you here after you killed seven-"

"-I did not kill Sev-"

"As I was saying. The way you carry on killing all the females, I'll end up having to kiss you to make all this eyebrow plucking and hair dying worth it. I only put this grey in to be more defined and attractive you know."

"Please, don't flatter yourself." Holly allowed him to take her in his grip. "I wouldn't fancy you even if you had the Hoff's chest hair."

"Oh, but I do have his chest hair! He gave it to me when he retired from Baywatch." Holly couldn't help but melt, it appears the Sue had a thing for all things Hoff. Their lips were almost touching when-

"COULD YOU PLEASE HELP ME AT ALL?" Janeway shouted, her face purple with anger and the strain of talking at all.

"Kathryn." Chakotay rushed and pulled the Captain out of her chair, dropping Holly in the process.

Damn it.

"What on earth happened Katheryn?" He sat down next to her on the couch.

"I was written into a corner by the writer. Would you get me a coffee Ensign?" She placed a protective hand upon Chakotay's knee, hoping to keep him safe from Holly, and more importantly; all to her greedy self.

"Then you've not heard?! Seven has been killed, by Ensign Crash here." The Captain positively glowed at this news; two birds and one stone; surely Chakotay would remember his love for her now.

"I did not kill her-" The captain looked crestfallen at this news from Holly.

"-You might as well have," Chakotay pulled his knees up to his chest, stuck his thumb in his mouth and began rocking. "You, you destroyed her."

"Do please tell me what happened Ensign?!" the Captain tried to hide the glee in her request; it was as if a child was asking for her favourite bed time story. Chakotay on the other hand snuggled into the Captain's armpit as if she was about to start a horror story. Handing the Captain her cup of coffee, Holly began.

"Well, it all started when Seven came to see the Doctor I'd just deleted from your memory banks,"

_Seven of Nine stood in the doorway, Chakotay drooled while Holly and Justine trembled in the corner._

_"She shouldn't be here Holly. The writer had left her out so there was no obstacle between you and Chakotay. By abandoning the story, the writer must have left it open for her to enter the story. This is bad news Holly, good luck." With her final remark she left Holly to fend for herself._

_"Commander?!" Seven acknowledged Chakotay with a slight nod in his direction. "I was looking for the Doctor, we were going to have another lesson."_

_"In your bid to become more human?" Chakotay finally found his voice and stumbled over to Seven. "I could always help you with that Seven. I know all the etiquettes for a social situation!"_

_"Would that include ignoring the guest that's here to save you? Being blatantly rude and ignore- rude" Holly shrieked. "You were in the middle of falling in love with me remember."_

_"That was before I discovered you were a Sue. I would never dream of falling for someone so false, who's only meaning is to entrap a man, pretending to be all that the man wants and desires while actually fulfilling her own desires. That's why I love Seven, she is nothing but unique and self sufficient. You can hold a conversation with her that doesn't end I like whatever you like"_

_"Please, she's like the Queen of the Sue's." Holly squared up with Seven, whose eyes gleamed with anger. How dare another Sue be on her turf?_

_"Don't be ridiculous Ensign. I have been here for three seasons-" Seven began._

_"And she's-"_

_"Perfect Commander?!" Holly finished for him. "Everything you have looked for in a woman and have not found in Captain Janeway?" Holly picked up a medical instrument at random. "You realise those boobs are adjustable Commander?"_

_"Ensign, I'd advise you to stop with your fabrication-" Seven began to look nervous._

_"- I'd recognise them anywhere, I was saving up for those when I started out as a Sue. GT780, AA to GG in 0.06 seconds, seamless attachment; no lemon will be disrupted by the discovery of the bra." Holly smiled; a sudden realisation. "How long have you been out here; three years? I stopped wanting them, mainly because of one problem." She jabbed the device into her breasts, the suddenly deflated. "They break when exposed to rata radiation."_

_"I'm ugly!" She screamed grabbing her defaced chest. "You fool, do you know how hard I've worked to get this far. I'll get you for this Holly. Mark my words I'll get you when you least suspect it." She ran out of the medical bay before Chakotay's quiet sobs could amass to a deafening howl._

"Where is she now?" The Captain asked once Holly had finished her account. Surprisingly, the Captain seemed so enthralled in the story that she did not question the addition of Justine.

"She's crawling round the ducts. She's been there for the last hour or so." Holly laughed. "Look, what are you going to do to me, because as you know we're on a tight schedule here?"

"Are you really a Sue?!" the Captain asked, slightly in awe of the Ensign before her; suddenly everything seemed to make sense. Of course Chakotay couldn't have gone off her so suddenly, it was the power of the Sue. Holly nodded. "What is your mission here?"

"To kiss Chakotay." What was the point it keeping it from the Captain, there was no way Chakotay would now kiss her of his own free will.

"You heard the woman, kiss her Commander." The Captain ordered without hesitation.

"Ewww, no. I wouldn't kiss that if my life depended on it" Chakotay informed with a pout.

"Your life does depend on it Commander, you don't kiss the Ensign; I'll throw you out the nearest airlock." The Captain said with a straight face.

"Excuse me Captain, but why would you do that. Aren't you in love with him?" Holly asked, leaning in towards her so that Chakotay could not hear.

"That may be true, however you got rid of my biggest threat; I doubt she'll be coming out of those Ducts for some time. Plus, you Sue's creep the hell out of me and the sooner I get you off my ship the better."

"Aye aye Captain. Pucker up Commander." She stood and pulled Chakotay up, pulling him closer.

"For the record, I would never have fallen for you."

"You keep telling yourself that Chipbutty." Holly allowed him to swoop in and kiss her softly.

All of a sudden it was as if she had been hit over the head by a huge hammer, everything became blurry and she was loosing consciousness…

She awoke to the sound of the sea. She rolled onto her front while keeping her eyes closed; it was rather disorientating going from the darkness of a spaceship to outside in this tropical weather and her eyes were not ready for white spots. She must be in the Clooney resort just outside of town, she assumed as she allowed the heat to pass over her. No doubt Justine had detected that she was back and was probably on her way to collect her. That was certainly an adventure, one that she did not wish to relive any time soon.

"While I love it when gorgeous women fall at my feet, would you mind telling who you are first?" A southern drawl pierced Holly's thought. "You see Freckles won't be too happy if she thinks I've been entertaining an Other."

She was too scared to even open her eyes. No doubt it was another attractive man for her to seduce. She allowed herself to open one eye. Yep, there he was beautifully tanned, shirt open to reveal his sculptured pecks.

"Oh Crap." So much for home?


End file.
